Loving an identity
by Inu's Nanashi
Summary: Rei and Sei were twins There is no denying that. But which one died? Can one be absolutely sure that it was not a jelous brother's attempt at the life he always wanted. As the truth unfolds Kira must find if she loves a man, a killer, or a name?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1-A brother's love

Rei! Rei help!" Kira yelled form the balcony of their apartment. Her clothes were almost drenched in sweat and her face was matted with tears.

Rei rushed to her rescue as fast as he could but it was too late. He head a loud crash and the sound of breaking pottery. When he finally reached her, Kira stood their motionless, too tired and angry to speak for her large plant that she had worked on growing for about four months was lying on the ground. The large pot was smashed in multiple pieces on the floor.

"I wanted to bring it inside before it got too cold!" Kira cried, "and instead I killed it. I'm sorry I really wanted to make it pretty. I fail at everything!"

Rei had to laugh to himself. Kira got so worked up over the smallest things. He was actually beginning to find her dramatics rather adorable…not that he hadn't before…

"Kira, Don't be so hard on yourself." Rei suggested as he went to kneel at her side, "maybe you should take a break. You've been working all day."

"Why are you so kind today?" Kira asked while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"aren't I always?" Rei asked sarcastically, "maybe I just fell in love with you."

Kira smiled. Rei's corny romantics always did that to her; it made her forget everything that was wrong and made her remember everything that was right.

"Hm…If you're really in love with me you would get me an ice cream." The old Kira would have never joked like that. But she wasn't THAT Kira anymore; She was now Rei's Kira.

"alright then!" Rei said as he got up, "Shall we depart?" he asked as he held out his hand to her. He was in a rather playful mood, which was fine by Kira, no not just fine, it was great!

The cool autumn wind rushed onto them as they walked down the street. It was on the verge of winter. All the leaves were swirling about on the desolate road. It seemed as though all the world was at a stand still and those dead leaves, Kira, and Rei were the only ones moving.

The ice cream shop was deserted, which wasn't all that surprising since it was almost winter, but both Rei and Kira had agreed that ice cream was good all year round. When the door shut a young girl, well about their age, came out of the back. She had long, thick hair that waved down past her waste. She was slender but strong looking with large cat-like eyes. She didn't even look at Kira but stared at Rei.

"h..hi" She stuttered, not moving her eyes, " How may I help you?"

Kira was almost certain the girl was about to cry.

"Well have two double scoops of chunk-monkey" Rei said. He and Kira had both agreed that was their favorite.

"Large, medium, or small?"

"Medium"

The girl got the ice cream without another word. Rei handed her the money and she handed him the ice creams. Kira thought his looked much bigger than hers.

"Thank you." The girls said as they left. Kira could hear that she was half crying.

" You're welcome, Hakari." Rei said as thy left.

"How do you know her?" Kira asked.

"What? Oh…uh…I don't know…I don't think she recognized me." He mumbled as he took a lick of his ice cream.

"She sure seemed…emotional at seeing you." Kira said a bit more harshly than she had meant to.

"You think so?" was all Rei said.

Neither of them said anything the rest of the way home.

When they returned their apartment was freezing! They had left the porch door open.

"It's freezing!" Kira said as she shut the door, "Let's lay together until it gets warm."

"I left something at the ice cream shop. I think I should get it." Rei said bluntly and left.

By now the shop was closed. Kira was somewhat socked at Rei's sudden change of attitude. She wanted to go follow him but she decided that might make Rei feel too trapped. So she sat on the bed and waited. She got a bit worried after and hour; So she decided to draw to keep her mind off of things like that girl…

After two hours she couldn't focus. She was near a state of panic. Why was she so worried? Just then she heard a car slam on the breaks, but obviously not in time, for with the screeching of the breaks was a large thud. The car had hit someone. Kira looked out of the window as the car sped off down the street. Right below the window, in the street, lay Rei.


	2. 144C

Chapter 2- 144C

"Will he be alright?" Kira asked the paramedic who was hurriedly putting Rei in the back of the ambulance. The man did not answer but rushed inside and shut the door. In a second the ambulance was speeding down the street, leaving kira in the road alone.

The next thing she could remember was Harumi driving her to the hospital. She must have called her. They rushed into the hospital and asked to see Rei.

"I'm sorry," the nurse said, "I don't know who you're talking about."

"He was just rushed in!" Harumi shouted and slammed her fist an inch away from the nurse's nose, "blonde hair…kinda long. JUST HIT BY A CAR!?"

"Well that young man is in surgery right now. I can't let you see him." The nurse responded, a bit shaken.

"Don't tell me we can't see…!" Harumi began to shout, but stopped to hear Kira sobbing.

"No Harumi! We'll wait here…Rei will come out…he'll be okay…he will…HE WILL!" Kira cried.

"Okay Kira, it's okay. He will be okay." Harumi said softly. Tears were forming in her own eyes.

"You can sit in the lobby if you want, but his surgery will take hours."

"We know where we can sit." Harumi growled at the nurse as she walked Kira to a chair and sat down beside her.

They must have fallen asleep, for when they woke up the sun was shining and they were both on a separate bed in the same white room. There was a small bathroom, a sink, and one nightstand, beside that were tubes and different types of bags and gloves.

"Ugh." Harumi moaned, "where are we?"

Kira just lay there looking out the window.

A doctor walked in. He had brown hair with a streak of white. He was rather tall and had calming hazel eyes. Kira turned to look at him. He was sweating a bit, she observed. And his hands looked soft and white, like they were just inside a plastic glove. Then she noticed his ID tag; he was a surgeon.

"I'm doctor Matloft." He said as he crossed the room to Kira, "we had to close the lobby so I brought you to this room.

"I don't remember this." Harumi mentioned.

"No I imagine not. We carried you. You both must have been in a very deep sleep."

"Where's Rei." Kira asked weakly.

"He's actually going to be okay, amazingly. That car must have hit him at high speeds. That man is lucky to be alive." Dr. Matloft turned to Kira, "And you must be Hakari. He said your name a few times."  
"No, I'm Kira. We don't know a Hakari."

"oh, So you are Kira. I believe he called out your name once. He was beaten up but surprisingly he could still talk after the surgery. I think you can see him now." Dr. Maloft paused, "Who…who is Rei…The young man mentioned him also quite often in a very bitter, yet, somewhat longing manner. I was just wondering if maybe he would want to see him."

"HE is Rei." Harumi said.

"Oh, then our records must be wrong.'' He said distantly.

"Well what did your records say?" Kira asked.

"They said his first name was Sei."

"Where would they get that?" Harumi asked angrily.

"His blood records…and medical history…I'm sure they were wrong."

"Damn right they were wrong." Harumi said.

"He's in room 144C." Matloft said gently as he left.

" Why would Rei call for a HakarI?" Harumi asked.

"That's the same name he called the girl at the ice cream shop…"Kira answered, deep in thought.

"Oh…"

Harumi and Kira went to the room. Rei was hooked up to machines and bandaged almost everywhere.

"Rei?" Kira whimpered.

"Kira?" Rei asked softly.

"Rei!" She ran to him an hugged him, "where did you go? I was so worried!" She cried.

"You are so much like me. Yet so different now." He said more to himself.

"Rei?" Kira asked again.

"He may still be deluded from the drugs." Harumi reminded her.

"He was so beautiful. They said we looked a like but he was so much more beautiful. They just couldn't see that." Rei continued.

"Sei?" kira asked.

"No, Sei was not beautiful. He was too soft; too confused; too different things living inside one. Trying to merge but…they couldn't…"

"Rei. Stop now, okay? You're okay. We can go home soon." Kira said comfortingly.

"Rei is dead…yet, he's right here…Go figure." Rei let out a soft laugh. Then winced in pain. "haha, Rei…go figure."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The Happenings over Ice Cream

"Owwww," Rei moaned, "my damn head."

"Oh, don't move!" Kira shouted as she made a mad rush to his side. "You've been sleeping all day, and the doctor told me that you should be careful not to move one inch!"

"I'm hungry." He stated rather bluntly--a Rei characteristic that put Kira's troubled mind at ease. "What are you smiling for?" He added.

"At how silly I can be sometimes. You were mumbling some awful frightful things after the surgery and I was being silly enough to think about them."

"What did I mumble?"

"Oh…just things. Like…about Sei and Hakari and…"

"Hakari?" Rei interrupted.

"yes…are you sure you don't remember her from somewhere?"

Rei paused. He must have an answer quick so Kira's sensitive mind wouldn't pick up on his hesitation. "Funny…I thought she might have been my cousin." (lame-yet believable)

"Oh…um…" Kira seemed at a loss for words. She believed Rei-of course she believed him, yet…something seemed awkward. "Would you like me to get you an ice cream?"

"Haha, that's a random offer… but sure."

Kira jumped up at the prospect of getting out of that dreadfully dull hospital room, with the blood stained bandages on the only person for whom she lived.

She had gotten the ice cream from the cafeteria, but didn't feel like returning to that room. Instead, she left the hospital and ate the ice cream on the way to the corner shop she and Rei had gone to the day of his accident.

Hakari was working…but what should that matter? Hakari was nothing to Rei…

"How may I help you?" the she asked."

"One chunky monkey extra large ice cream with extra chocolate fudge." Kira responded.

Hakari scooped the ice cream without a smile or another word. Kira noticed that Hakari's forearms were very strong. With each scoop nearly every muscle visibly contracted. Her eyes followed the large, blue vein up her arm…until she noticed a large bruise just peaking from under Hakari's shirt sleeve.

"Oh my, that's a horrid bruise." Kira remarked.

"Ice cream tin fell off the shelf. It killed!" She answered, and made a weak effort to smile. She handed over the ice cream (and forgot the chocolate fudge/).

Kira paid, and began to leave the shop.

"Wait!" Hakari blurted with apparent severity, "is…is your husband alright? I couldn't help but notice his name in the paper."

"You know his name?"

"No…you…uh…you called him by it last time you were here. I was just wondering that's all." Hakari busily began cleaning the counters.

"Oh, he's not my husband; We're just together…Well, he's fine, thank you." Kira responded, and left. However she thought she heard a mutter: _So he is seeing someone._

The ice cream was near melted by the time Kira reached the room, but Rei didn't seem to notice. He talked, between spoonfuls of ice cream, about leaving the hospital, getting on his bike, and the race this upcoming winter. Everything was as expected. She was Kira; He was Rei; and they were in love…She assumed.

The next day, Rei's room seamed brighter. A vase of flowers sparkled in the sunlight and shaded the chocolates nearby.

"from Harumi and Tatsu." Rei said, "I just saw you looking at them. You want one?"

"No, I'm fine." Kira absentmindedly replied. She looked at the handwriting on the card tied to the vase: there was no sender name.

"You look less than that. Kira, what's wrong?" Rei's eyes conveyed such concern that Kira had to try all she could to not blurt out_: I think you're having an affair!_ But Rei seemed to get the message. "Kira," he sighed, " I've been thinking about Hakari, and I can definitely tell you have been too…but not in the way you assume I am; I really think she may be my cousin."

"Were you and your cousin close? How could you tell after all these years?"

"Kira! You are suspicious!" Rei shouted, seaming deeply grieved at her mistrust, "Yes, okay? My cousin and I were very close! She was always playing with my brother and me! And the only way I could tell her apart from anyone else was she had a small scar on her neck in a similar, if not same, location as the girl in the ice cream shop! That's what!…That's all I'm thinking of her as! Is this what you needed to know? After all this time and you still can't trust me? After all we've been through…" He ran his hands down his face and added, "Maybe it was all for nothing."

Kira was shocked; Was Rei trying to break up with her even though he wasn't seeing Hakari? "What do you mean, Rei?"

"I mean that I'm hangin' over Tatsu's for a while. I'll have a friend pick me up from the hospital. I mean you don't have to bother."


End file.
